Found Again
by cullenett
Summary: After Lina's death Seth was Heart broken, but now a new but familiar face makes an appearence and has everyone at a loss for words is it her again or just a trick of fate? an old enemey is back and out for blood and even has the volturi to help
1. Celina

**Alright you guys this is the first chapter in Found Again and I hope you all give me the same feedback you did for The Hunted. I loved writing that story and it was the first story I ever finished here so it was a big accomplishment and with over 100 reviews I couldn't have been happier! Let's hope for the same success for this story as well? Now bear with me you guys! The first few chapters might confuse you and if you have any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you when I can. And this first chapter really might not be that long it's more like a filler to let you know what's going on in this time. So enough babbling on to the first chapter!**

**Chapter one: **

**Seth's POV**

I walked past the kitchen and into the living room looking around, Rachel and Paul were going to kill me! I looked behind the couch and in the bathroom and no luck.

"Did you find her yet?" I looked back to see my oldest niece Danielle, she was a spitting image of her father. Mean but beautiful face short black hair unevenly cut but she had Rachel's hazel brown eyes; my mother's eyes.

"Not yet" I mumbled opening the hallway closet

"Moms going to kill you" she said crossing her arms "you're the only one she can get away from all the time I see why dad doesn't like you babysitting"

I sat up and glared at her "You know you have a pretty big mouth for a fourteen year old" I mumbled she gave me her best Paul glare "And you must really be getting old to be out witted by a twelve year old" I glared even harder, being my niece makes it easy for me to accept she's Paul's daughter, especially when she acts like this. I opened my mouth to speak again but suddenly a scream filled the room, both me and Danielle jumped up and were locating the direction of the scream.

"She's upstairs!" Dani said and started running to the sound of her little sister's scream I followed right behind her but once we were up on the top floor there was no sign of her. "Nicky?" Dani yelled out "where are you?"

Suddenly there was some rustling coming from the ceiling "Dani! Come here! Right now!" my youngest niece yelled out from the attic. Dani and I were up in the attic in less than five seconds ready for anything, but what I saw wasn't what I expected. My youngest niece was sitting under a blanket wither laptop in her hand and earphones in her ears.

"Celina's having and American tour in two months!" she screamed in Glee turning the laptop and playing a video "tell me she's not the best!"

"Not this Spaniard singer you've been obsessing over again" Dani sighed walking closer to her sister just to amuse her. Nichole was bouncing up and down now nodding as she unplugged the earphones. I turned to leave the attic embarrassed and frustrated I had reacted for nothing when an almost familiar voice filled the room, a voice I hadn't heard in nineteen years…

a couple of years.  
and I'm gonna know your name.  
it's like I waited for you forever.  
and I know this might sound insane.  
but it won't be long  
til' we're gonna take this up.  
what I'm talking about our future love.

it's so far away.  
and baby you're right next door.  
got me picturing your face again.  
something worth waiting for.  
i put all others behind me.  
they don't live up.  
i know what I want, what I need, to the T.

I walked to the small computer screen slowly not believing what I was hearing. It was the same song just with a faster beat. Same beautiful voice and as I looked at the petite Diva dressed in a glitter shirt leather leggings and a leather jacket spin around on stage singing MY song I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her….

baby if they ask me.  
i would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough

there was no doubt about it. It was my Catalina. It was my song. But that's impossible?

_**Flashback**_

_"Seth, I love you" I wanted to start crying again as I saw my beautiful Catalina talk on the computer screen. It had taken me a full week to finally get enough energy to see this video. The funeral had just ended and my mom asked me to see finally see what she had to say. "I know that I'm not with you anymore since you're seeing this. I hope you're not too upset..." she sighed "never mind…this must be devastating. I know I wouldn't have gotten out of bed for a year if you ever left me." She looked away from the camera then back at it as if she were staring me strait in my eyes "I love you Seth. I needed to do this, needed to get a head start on the next step. I know you're not going to get it but I'll be back Hun" she smiled "and I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me, but we'll be together again." She took the ipod and plugged it into the iHome "I also wanted you to here this…maybe it will help" a guitar started playing slowly and she smiled softly while looking at me and began singing harmoniously…_

_baby if they ask me.  
i would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough._

_just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
something about a future love, future love, future love_

_**End flashback **_

She's back…

**Celina's POV**

After running back out on to stage for like the hundredth time I finally made my way back stage past all the "backstagers" and groupies and security guards to my room. I immediately ran to my chocolate cover strawberries and started munching on them happily.

"Normal people would drink some water after singing for over four hours with out a decent break" a bored voice said from the corner. I glanced back at Vincent, the only guy I've really known in my life. Everyone else has come and gone but Vincent has been there for me as long as I can remember. He's not the grumpy little kid he used to be either with his shaggy black hair and cerulean eyes. I winced a little when I looked at the scar across his nose that was a memory I'd rather forget…

"Is that compassion I hear in your voice?" I asked standing up and plopping myself in his lap. I looked over his outfit with his fitted jeans and white v-neck. His usually tanned skin turned bright pink and he shoved me off.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" he growled and stomped out of the room. I couldn't help but smiled as I picked myself up from the floor. This was the usual routine, Vincent says something almost nice and I get him blushing and squirming. I started giggling this was the way things have always been.

"So what'd you do to our sweet and caring Vinny?" Sophia asked walking into the room. Sophia and me have been together as long as me and Vincent have been. I've been a little envious of her hat long as well, not that I hate her or anything silly like that. its just Sophia is more on Vincent's level in a way I'll never be. And on top of that she looks so enchanting with her beautiful green eyes and long dark brown hair, straight as a pin. The three of us made an odd threesome but theirs other reasons for that. She made her way over to my suitcases and placed herself on them. We were flying out of Spain tonight after the concert to Greece, the first stop on my world tour.

"Nothing really" I picked up another strawberry "just the usual" I looked into the mirror and studied my dark blue eyes and wild dark brown curls. even when they order the best hair stylists for me they can never seem to tame this mess of a hair I have.

"You really need to stop pushing him, one day he's going to combust" she laughed and took the strawberry from me and downed it in one bite. I pouted and she rolled her eyes snatching another one up and stuffing it in my mouth before I had a chance to blink. The fast movement caught me by surprise and I began to choke on the strawberry.

"shit shit shit" Sophia began chanting as she turned me around and started pounding on my back trying to get me to cough up the fruit. She must have not been paying attention or was to panicked to realize the strength she was using on me. I felt like she was punching me rather then tapping me. It took my mind off the lack of air not filling my lungs so in a way it was good?

Something happened then…I could see a girl standing in to corner of the room smiling at me sadly. I wanted to throw a rock at her, kick her, and tell her to get out. This is the girl that's been haunting me since I was too young to remember. The same girl who's always there when I'm in trouble...when I sleep...when I get pulled into those weird daydreams.

"What are you two…"Vincent walked back into the room, took in the scene and registered what was happening."You idiot! You'll kill her before you save her!" he growled as he stomped across the room to both of us. He pushed Sophi aside and took me to his chest from behind and with a quick, firm but gentle push against my stomach and ribs the strawberry went flying across the room and smacked against my vanity mirror.

I felt the wonderful air rush back into my lungs and glanced back to the corner but the girl was gone. she was never there when I looked again.

"Hello! Earth to Celina!" I looked up into the worried faces of Sophia and Vincent, they were both standing over me and Vincent had his hands on my face forcing me to look up at him. It was then I realized I had somehow fallen to the floor.

"What?" I asked

Vincent released my face and huffed "she's just fine" he started walking to the door again but stopped to look back at me with a smirk "same bubble head as usual" it took a minute for his words to run through my brain correctly but as soon as I realized what he had said I jumped to my feet.

"Oh yeah? Well you're a pea brain" I yelled feeling stupid almost instantly. Who says pea brain?

"Don't feel too bad about it Lina" Sophi said putting a hand on my shoulder "both of us know that doggy brain of his can't compose a real sentence so he sticks with the small words. pea brain actually is more accurate then you might think" I couldn't help but laugh just a little before Vincent turned and glared at her.

"I rather be a dog then a mutt I'm pure bread Sophia, what are you?" he retorted with a satisfied grin. I sighed this is a long and old fight that is just as old as my friendship with these two. I snatched up another strawberry and headed out the room to avoid any flying objects that might suddenly fly my way. I've learned my lesson with these two a long time ago.

**Seth's POV**

I was looking over the pictures over and over again, pulling up interviews, watching concerts and the music videos. I had been looking at these all day and now well into the night. It was like I was obsessed and I know I was but I couldn't admit that. I closed the laptop and took a deep breath. I had to look at this logically, Catalina died nineteen years ago. This Celina girl is eighteen, and goes by Lina...well that's what one of those interviews said. They look exactly alike besides the fact that Celina has blue eyes and Catalina had hazel eyes. There's always the song too...my song. I've never let that song be heard by anyone not related to the pack and that's only because most of them could hear me go over it in my head anyway. That was the last thing Lina had left me that and her words _"and I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me, but we'll be together again." _so is this Lina? Is she trying to call out to me with that song? Why hasn't she come back to forks yet or tried to contact me or Nessie or anyone else for that matter?

"Seth" I looked up as Hunter and Embry made their way into the room. Brady still hasn't stopped shifting yet but he says he will soon with Sammy just turning twenty three. Hunter hasn't found and imprint yet neither has Kai. The pack hasn't grown since Lina died; the threat of vampires left so there was nothing go phase for really. We do random patrols but there pretty flexible.

"You've been in here all day?" Embry complained "Eliza-Beth's off on another party thing and Sue asked if we could swing by and pick her up since the Cullen's won't be home until tomorrow.

I growled Eliza-Beth was my mother's last foster kid. The most trouble some of all that came with a pretty nasty secret she didn't bother telling anyone until Charlie caught her draining a cat in the back yard. she was a half breed just like Nessie but unlike Nessie she didn't have any home or friends or family to watch over her so she turned out pretty harsh. Where Nessie is sweet and caring Eliza is harsh and cold. The Cullen's even asked if she wanted to go live with them but she refused. she may be a brat but she's stuck to my mom no matter how much she doesn't want to admit it.

"I can't help you this time" I mumbled reopening the laptop and clicking here and there.

"She's your foster sister!" Hunter whined falling to the floor. He was the one that got the worst of Eliza's rage. It was his own fault really considering he always pushes her buttons just for fun.

"I have something I need to do" I didn't bother looking up as I finalized a few things.

"And what's so important that you can't help us?" Embry asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm going to Greece" I said turning the laptop around to see a video of Celina performing her latest concert in Madrid.

"Oh my god" they said at the same time...

**Celina's POV**

I hopped up every step of the jet happily; I always get super excited when I get on planes. Even after I stay up for hours once I'm on a plane I'm wide awake and ready for take off. I looked back at my two exhausted companions and smiled.

"Come on you two! Greece awaits us with many new adventures!" I yelled tossing up my makeshift confetti made of ripped paper napkins.

**yeaaap that's the first chapter guys =] please let me know what you think and I made sure to include all the new characters even if one was just a little mention of her do not worry! She will make an appearance. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	2. Come to mama sethy poo

**This is chapter two guys =] ahhh I'm so happy and its only the second chapter hahaha thank you for the reviews everyone they were very nice I hope I don't let anyone down by not making this story as good as I made 'The Hunted' and I'm so sorry for updating soooooo late I've been swamped with final projects and studying for finals and it sucks =\ and my internets been down on top of all that so it really really sucks! I hope I havent lost any readers anyway I'm not going to get into much of this authors note because I'll be tempted to give away the whole plot Muahaha and I can't do that now can I? Anyway onto the next chapter **

**Chapter two: Come to mama sethy poo**

**Celina's POV**

_I pulled the covers over my head as the sun had started showing in from the window. I felt groggy and tired but I knew if the sun was up I should be too. I have to go over rehearsals with the dancers on the new stage get the lighting changed do a dress rehearsal and go to the after party to meet and greet. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head and was ready to jump out of bed when I stopped to see this was not my hotel room. _

_I was standing in a forest, I looked back to see the bed wasn't there and I knew instantly I had been pulled into one of these damned dreams. "Wake up wake up!" I chanted fisting my head and hoping to wake myself up before I see something that I don't want to._

_The pitter patter of running feet could be heard and a malicious laughter rang out throughout the woods. It chilled me to the bone and I felt like I wanted to crawl in a ball and hide. Soon a girl came running past me her curly wild hair in her face so I couldn't see who she was but I knew she was in danger._

"_I'm not one for games love" a man's voice said and the girl was slammed into a tree by a blur, I watched her crumple to the ground in pain and I wanted to help her. A tall lean man with blonde hair stood over her with his back facing me. "Now my beautiful bride it's time to join together for eternity" he said almost lovingly and dropped to his knees snatching the girls small frame and bringing her neck to his mouth._

_I looked away wanting to gag. I knew what he was, this man was a vampire and he was making a victim of this poor girl. I looked up again sadly and the man was looking at me with crimson eyes that made me wish I had never witnessed them. "how much longer do you think you can keep away from me Juliet?"_

I jumped up in bed; sweat caused the sheets to cling to me as I tried to catch my breath, this man was new. I could tell there was something about him sinister and dangerous but there was also a bit of familiarity somewhere in all the emotions he was causing me to feel.

"You okay Lina?" I looked to see Vincent stand from the couch he was previously lying across. He must have switch watch duties with Sophia at some point in the night. They didn't trust the security I already received so they took shifts watching me wherever we went.

"I'm fine" I mumbled pulling the cover up and over my chest. I may have known Vincent forever but he was still a guy…a very attractive guy and I didn't need any hardening to bring his attention to my underdeveloped bust. (she didn't want him seeing her little boobies XD lmao this is going to occur a lot)

"Was it another dream?" he asked sitting at the edge of my bed careful not to touch me.

"Yeah, you know how these things are they come and go" I smiled at him as best I could "I'll be just fine"

Vincent stood from the bed and walked to the window. "We should visit the old hag while we're out here she might be able to tell you more about the dreams" he said not looking at me but out into the rising sun.

"That's just a recipe for trouble" I answered jumping off the bed "we cant go anywhere near the territories or we'll all be killed"

He turned and looked to me with his very annoying grin "So we'll take the main roads and she lives at the edge of the territories anyway, we'll be in and out before anyone sniffs us out" he made a fake sniffle "I miss my grandmother you know" he teased trying to get me to budge.

I crossed my arms "no" I walked to my closet "no" I opened it up to see my already prepared outfit so I grabbed it up and walked to the bathroom "and no" I said as I grabbed the door "I very much like my life, and god knows they'll kill you but Bruno will get one sniff of me and start preparing the mating ceremony and plus I have interviews today and the next three days we're here" I finished slamming the door. I started the shower and started undressing when my door slammed open and Vincent came stomping in.

"Vince!" I screamed covering myself with the plastic curtain "get out!"

"There's nothing there to see anyway" he said brushing off my order "I said we're going to see the hag and that's final you got me? Your no princess to be giving orders and expecting me to follow like some dog!"

I reached behind me and took the first thing I could find and threw it at him, hitting him dead strait against his head. I must have thrown it harder then I thought because the shampoo started spilling out and got into his eye. Pretty soon I had Vincent screaming in pain and anger, I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around me faster then I thought and ran to him.

"Get over here you Neanderthal!" I yelled grabbing him by his arm and tossing him into the shower. Suddenly he slipped on the shampoo that made it's way to the floor and fell into the tub with a thud and before I could get to him I slipped on the same shampoo sending me for a crash landing on top of him in the now cold water spurting from the shower head. I screamed as the cold water made contact with my back and tried pushing myself off but between his jerking and the slippery shampoo we were going nowhere.

"Miss Celina is everything-" I froze and looked up at my two shocked body guards "Excuse us for interrupting" one said and the two of them rushed out of the room. I looked and took in the situation…me and Vincent in the tub with me in a soaked towel and him beneath me, and all the screaming. I yelled in frustration and embarrassment shoving myself off him and rolling onto the floor.

"GET OUT! I yelled tears almost stinging my eyes with embarrassment. Vince must have gotten the hint because he was up and out of the room in five seconds. I sighed and leaned against the tub, how ridiculously embarrassing…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Celina some critics would say your lyrics and music is so diverse that your hiding behind an abundance of images to hide who you really are, what do you have to say about that?" Adriana asked. I was currently in the middle of my first interview since I came to Greece and luckily Vincent stayed back at the hotel and only Sophia came along or I wouldn't have been able to think too much.

"Well are you this same peppy morning talk show host everyday Adriana? Or do you have days you want to be left alone? Or days when you want to rip your brother or boyfriend or anyone who aggravated you's head off?" I asked not really expecting her to answer "I have days where I want to crawl in bed and watch movies alone, and I have days when I could care less about the person next to me but everyone expects me to be as caring and as happy as I was the day before in front of cameras and in my music" I smiled a little "I'm not afraid of the public eye and how they see me, if I'm not happy I'm not going to pretend that I am so days like that I grab my laptop and start writing and I have a song"

Adriana seemed a little taken aback by my answer and stumbled on her words for a bit, I figure she's one of the celebs that appeal more to the public eye then themselves and I felt sorry for her. "Your quiet beyond your years Celina I must say that's a very mature answer from an eighteen year old" she finally said

"I've been told that" I smiled remembering the old woman who took care of me saying it too many times to count.

"Your parent would have been proud to see you now don't you think?" I looked up at Adriana and wanted to rip her head off. Who is this woman acting as if she would know what my parents would and would not have liked…it made me sick!

"Unfortunately I cannot agree or disagree with your statement since I myself was too young to remember anything of their personalities" I answered trying to get her to give up on it.

"I see" she said looking down at her papers "In a previous interview with your old manager he said you were in a car accident when you were four during a family vacation to Greece and both your parents sadly passed away then you were taken in by a Greek family when no relatives claimed you. That must have been hard growing up how would you describe it?"

I looked to see Sophia arguing with producers behind the camera most likely over the questions about my past and such. Those were forbidden questions and its always been made clear during an interview its even in the contract. "I don't describe it" I said icily glaring at Adriana "I don't see what it has to do with my interview at all actually" I stood up and fixed my blouse "When you have some serious questions about my music and my career I'll THINK of maybe granting you another interview, until then antío" (bye in Greek)

I stepped of the set and Sophi was right there waiting for me "I've already told the producers we wont be returning anymore of their phone calls and I already have your lawyer getting papers together for breaking the contract" she said leading me off the grounds and out the backdoor.

It made me angry, why can't these people just leave me alone and give me enough respect to leave my past where it belongs. I felt tears sting at my eyes mostly from the anger but a little from the fact that my past is something I do my best to stay away from and it always comes back no matter how far away I run from it.

Me and Sophia were in such a rush to get out of the building we didn't notice that my two body guards weren't with us. So when we stepped out the back door we were swarmed with a sea of screaming fans. I stopped in shock for a minute almost forgetting who I was and wondering why all these people were screaming out my name, but as soon as the camera flashes started going off in my face I snapped back to reality. The back door had already shut and I knew it wasn't going to open again so it was just me and Sophia against all these people.

Sophi got into protector mode and grabbed my hand and stood in front of me pushing people firmly out the way so we could make it to the car and started yelling "Out of the way! Move it! Hey watch your hand bub before you aint got one to be touching things with!"

I looked down trying to shield my eyes wishing I had brought sunglasses with me! I always do and today of all days I forgot them!

"Hey Celina! What's with the tears?" someone yelled and some more flashing I groaned the paparazzi were going to have a field day with this one. "look over here Celina! Over here! Hey hey !" the screaming was always this bad and I just started blurring out the voices like Vince had taught me to. I started regretting letting him stay back at the hotel and was severely wishing he was here with us. Sophia was awesome and I'm always grateful for her but she always gets scared she's going to go over bored by accident and hurt somebody if she didn't restrain herself. Vince had complete control and would have had us out this mess in less then fifteen seconds.

"Move it!" a familiar voice shouted out over the crow. No it wasn't familiar I had never heard it in my life why would I think it was? I looked back to see three tall men start moving the crowd and making their way to me.

"Sophia who is that?" I yelled over the crowds screaming. She looked back and studied the men who were getting closer. I couldn't make out any facial features and I guess she couldn't either because she shrugged and continued making a path for me to the waiting car. I couldn't help but be curious and steal glances back at the three tall strangers making their way through the crowd. I was So busy trying to make them out I didn't feel when someone snaked their arm around me and picked me up bridal style. I squeaked and looked up ready to punch whoever dared touch me so familiarly but I looked up into a pair of familiar clear blue eyes and sighed my relief.

"You can never stay out of trouble when I'm not around can you?" Vincent said pushing us through the crown in a much faster pace.

"Whoop whoop! The Calvary has arrived!" Sophi cheered seeing Vincent and pushing along with his fast pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulders.

"you're a regular night in shining armor" I teased pulling on a lock of his loose hair. "how did you know I needed you?"

"more like denim but yeah something like that" he added and just like that the incident from this morning wasn't an issue anymore to either of us so no more awkwardness "and I came as soon as I saw that that idiot woman mention your family"

I felt gratitude rush throughout my body and I hugged him tightly feeling my heart swell, Vincent will always be here for me and that made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I looked over his shoulder out into the crowd and looked into a pair of strong chocolate brown eyes.

My heart started to race and my fingers went numb as I looked into the face of one of the three men pushing through the crowd. I felt the need to do something but I didn't know what. As soon as I felt that feeling Vincent sat me in the car and closed the door and we were off and driving away from all the chaos.

**Seth **

I stared at the back of the car and felt my heart deflate. I was so close, as soon as I saw her I knew it was Catalina and when she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes I felt my old imprinting feeling flare.

There was no doubt in my mind not the smallest inkling that she was my imprint my Catalina, but if she saw me like I saw her why didn't she come to me? And who was that strange man who came out of the crowd and just swept her off her feet like it was his right? Why did she let him? I had way too many questions and no answers and this was frustrating!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Jake smiling "Its fine Seth even if we didn't get to her I could feel it. It was our Catalina"

I nodded and looked back to the car but it was out of sight now. I came all the way to Greece with Jake and Brady who were hesitant to come and even harder to convince to see her, to talk to her, to bring her home. I felt like that chance slipped between my fingers now.

"Seth!" I looked to Brady who was trying to push some Greek girl off his arm "Can we please go? Trix and Renesmee are probably getting impatient at the hotel" I nodded slowly and reluctantly turned towards the guys. All I wanted to do was take off and chase after that car until I had her in my arms again…

**Celina **

I dropped to my butt and wiped the sweat from my brow "good job guys" I said to my dancers as they all complimented each other and walked to the stage rooms resting before the show. The rest of the day had just flown by in a flash. I thought back to when we were leaving the set for my first interview and those guys. I hadn't seen them a day in my life but that guys face was burned into my brain every time I closed my eyes I saw him. He had such a determined face and his eyes, those huge brown eyes that looked as if they were in pain. It bothered me for some unimaginable reason and it bugged me that it bugged me, if that made any sense at all.

My vision was suddenly whitened out. I stopped and realized there was a towel over my head and snagged it off. I jumped when my favorite color blue eyes stared back at me at such a close distance. "Your dazing off more then usual" Vincent said poking me in the forehead.

I suddenly felt guilty for some odd reason thinking of some other guy so much. Its dumb really because me and Vincent don't have anything…not really I guess so I can think of other guys right? I blushed when Vincent got closer and placed a hand on my forehead. "You don't feel hot do you feel sick or something?" he asked

I pushed him off trying to hide my blush from him "I'm fineee" I whined standing up "I just miss my Seth I've been thinking of him since we landed in Greece"

Vince smirked "Well I guess you should be worshiping the ground I work on" I looked up at him confused "I just so happened to make a trip to an old spot and happened to see him" I felt my heart quicken with anticipation and started hoping from one foot to the other "and I just so happened to let the old hag give him up to me under the condition you go by and see her"

"I'll see her I will! Where's my Seth!" I cried getting excited I hadn't seen him for so long it was killing me!

"Why don't you call him?" I looked back to Sophia who spoke from the entrance to behind the stage and right next to her in his sandy brown glory was my Seth!

"Come to mama sethy poo!" I cried bending to my knees as he bounded to me with heavy strides. Soon enough he knocked me over and we were both on the floor wrestling me for a hug and him for a lick. Seth was my wolf husky mix and I'd had him since I was 10. I just fell in love with his color and I had to have him and ever since he was my most treasured friend!

"Good to see you dropped the long face now are you ready for your show?" Vincent asked I stood and Seth kept running around my feet in circles in his excitement. "Thanks Vinny!" I screamed and jumped on him hugging him close to me. Vincent really cares I know deep down he does its things like this that prove it and make me feel like I could fall for him.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled pulling me off with ease "If I knew your were going to get mushy I would have sent him to the pound!"

I pouted and started punching him remembering more then half the time he could be a real asshole! "Seth! Sick him!" and soon enough my Seth was ripping at his pant leg and me a Sophi were dying with laughter. Its days like this I love and cherish but I had this ominous feeling things would be changing. I don't know when but they would, maybe going to see Vincent's grandmother wasn't such a bad idea…

**That's the end of this one =D I hope everyone liked it and I would love! To here some great feedback! Tomorrow the last day of my finals and a new semester so I should be able to update a whole! Lot! Faster! Lol I have a lot of this story already written in my notebook just getting to the computer was a problem. Thank you so much for being patient and waiting guys! You're the best! A new chapter should be up sometime before the middle of next week!**


	3. 1000 words

**Chapter three =] it's a half a week late but I assume that's better then a month like I did last time. I'm sorry for that too like I said finals were killing me and now I'm being all super late and just now doing my college applications I am just a litttttttle bit over loaded. This chapter is going to come at you super short because 1. I'm in school and I only have like barley an hour to write this and 2. yeappp….same excuse =] I am a little sad I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter after I got like 11 for the first so I am a little disappointed. Think anyone can help out with that with some more reviews? Lol anyway so enough rambling on with the next chapter.**

**Chapter three: 1000 words**

**Celina**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath pulling my hair over my left shoulder as I exhaled. My usually untamable curly hair was straightened into a high ponytail and fell almost to my mid back. Its easy to forget how long your hair is when its always sprung into such tight curls. Soon the music started and I smiled. This song…I don't know how I came up with it but it always just felt right to sing. I guess in my imagination I always felt like there was someone out there who needed to hear it? I don't know, I just really really love this song. I opened my eyes.

_I know that you're hiding things_  
_Using gentle words to shelter me_  
_Your words were like a dream_  
_But dreams could never fool me_  
_Not that easily_

It just came to me one night I felt like I was longing for something and the words ended up spilling out onto my laptop. It didn't take much effort to come up with a harmony to match it since the melody of the song itself seemed to be almost enough.

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Why was it that I felt like there was something in my heart that needed to be said? My heart swelled like it did every time I sang this song and it almost hurt. What is it my hearts been longing for so bad? Why cant I figure it out?

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

I finally opened my eyes and I was a little surprised to see my vision was slightly blurry. This feeling…it was so much stronger today. Why? What could possibly have me feeling this way? I blinked away the blur and tried looking out into my audience. It always seemed like this song captivated them all every single time it was sung.

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

I smiled when my vision cleared and I could see the awe on everyone's face. I loved being able to in trace them all with my voice and let them all float on their own little world even if it's just for a few short minutes. Suddenly as I was looking out into the crowd I saw a single tear and my body seemed to react on its own. I stepped closer to this audience member who was so close to the stage. 

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

His strong brown eyes held mines in a trance and knelt by the stranger never forgetting a note as I reached out to him. I was singing to him almost no my heart was. I gently wiped the lone tear that fell from his beautiful eyes and smiled at him. I needed him to be okay.

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words

All of a sudden he grabbed my off the stage and my trace was broken.

"What the hell?" I yelled, "Get off me!" I screamed suddenly panicked. What had just happened? Why is everything so fuzzy and why did this man instance me so much? I stared pushing myself away as I looked around waiting for security to hurry and get here. I noticed two girls staring at me and two taller and bigger guys doing the same. What's their deal? Don't they see I need help?

"Vincent!" I screamed feeling so cornered. Why wasn't anyone helping me! Suddenly I was yanked away and pulled into a much familiar pair of arms.

"if you don't want a death wish I suggest you get the hell out of here" Vincent hissed holding me close to him. I couldn't help but cling to his body. I already knew he was back stage so he had run right across the stage and into the crowd to get me and my security guards were just getting here. Vincent was really my knight in shinning armor. I looked back to the stranger and he seemed angry, hurt, and very much confused but the two big guys around him took his arms and started leading him away.

"c'mon Seth lets go" one said and the two pretty girls followed them out but he kept looking back at me…those eyes.

**Yes yes very super short and it was a little impulsive but I wanted them to have some sort of contact. I didn't want it to be like the hunted where it took foreverrrrr for Seth and Lina to kick it lol im not saying their falling in love by chapter four not at allll I'm just introducing them to eachother =]**


	4. Seth!

**Chapter four readers, I know it took forever to get here but it's finally here =] I'm happy! I just lost myself in trying to write this with the worst case of writers block. I know its not what you all want to hear but I'm being honest lol no long story of losing my chapters or something. I know how I want to end this its just getting there that's the hard part so bear with me =] anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter four: Seth!**

**Celina's POV**

Vincent jumped back on to the stage and reached down for me I looked back once more but that odd fan was already lost in the crowd, I reached for Vincent and he picked me back up with ease. I was about to turn to my audience and apologize but Vincent was already yanking me backstage before I could make a sound.

"You're hurting me," I hissed knowing he could hear me. Why is he being so rough with me? "Vince!" he ignored me and pulled me along. The audience started to roar with displeasure at the sudden interruption of the concert.

Vincent bulldozed passed everyone and down to the dressing rooms Sophia was now following behind me with a concerned look. I could feel my wrist pulsate with pain and knew Vincent was mad, at me? Or at that crazed fan? I didn't know. He slammed open my dressing room and turned slam it close almost catching Sophia in the process but of course her and her speed were put in action and she missed the slamming door with time to spare.

"What were you thinking!" he suddenly yelled at me pulling my wrist so I now faced him. "Why are you always so reckless? I tell you every time! Celina don't get to close to the edge of the stage! Celina, be careful of people they could be dangerous!" my wrist was numb now the pain had gotten to that point Vincent was even shaking me with the beginning of every sentence, I felt my eyes start to well up with tears "Celina, you know the situation we're in the lamia can send anyone or anything after us! But you never listen do you? You always like to get yourself in situations I have to get you out of! It's the same story every time ever since you were four!"

"Vincent!" Sophia yelled breaking his hold on me and pulling me closer to her "how do you sound reprimanding her as if your were trying to protect her, when you're the one hurting her!" she hissed with a venom I'm never used to hearing from her.

He seemed shocked at her statement and looked me over, I was cradling my wrist to my chest and tears were cascading down my face I'm sure my make-up was running making me just look a mess. His face softened for a second but it was gone in a second and his ever so present scowl took over once more. He turned away and left the room slamming the door once again.

"He needs a new trade mark" Sophia said turning to me smiling a little "we cant pay for a new door at every concert, hotel room, etcetera" I smiled a little and she sighed taking my writs "bastard, he can never control his anger" I didn't speak just sat in my chair as she walked to the mini fridge and took out a bottled water "hold this on your wrist for now I'll go find you some ice" I took the water and Sophia left the room.

I turned and looked in the mirror at my reflection and jumped when it wasn't my own. A girl with hair much shorter and curlier hair then mines stared back at me. I blinked and she was gone. The door opened and closed, I assumed it was Sophia and turned to tell her I was losing my mind but was surprised to see Vincent staring back at me. I felt my anger towards him boil in my blood and turned back away from him looking at the reflection now seeing myself.

"Celina" he said softly coming up behind me but I refused to look at his reflection I was content just looking into my green eyes. "please Celina" he said even softer a tone of voice Vincent only takes with me when we're alone and he knows he's done something wrong.

"What is it?" I asked picking and organizing the perfumes on the table by size and color trying to keep my eyes away from his. I know once I look into his crystal blue eyes I've lost the battle. It was getting harder to stay mad at him when he put his hand on my shoulder "can you please look at me?" I sighed and looked up into the mirror maybe is it wasn't direct eye contact this wouldn't be as hard.

"What do you want" I tried saying in my hardest voice but it came out more of a whisper. He suddenly turned me around in my chair and was kneeling in front of me so we were looking directly in each other's eyes. I forgot about the water bottle I had on my wrist and it slipped falling to the floor and breaking our concentration.

"I did that?" he asked as he picked up the bottle and placed it gently on my wrist. I nodded and he sighed, "I'm so sorry" he said softly running his fingers around the bottle as it cooled my wrist. "I didn't mean to go so over board. It's just that guy. No those guys…there was something off about them. I freaked thinking it was a new lamia mercenary or something and "he looked up at me sadly and back at my wrist "I let the rage take over"

"I'm sorry to" I said "I know better then get so close to the end of the stage but something…I don't know what drew me to that guy. Maybe it was a mercenary with a trait? Like with the abilities the vampires have? Because one minute I was singing and the next I was down there with him in the crowd"

"I'm not so sure we should go on with the rest of the tour" he stood up now looking down at me "if they have mercenaries we know nothing about it isn't safe for you to be out in the open"

"But my fans!" I cried standing to my feet "it's my first international tour! And if I do well that director in New York said I was a shoe-in for Christine in phantom of the opera!"

"Your safety is much more important" he said softly placing one of his big warm hands on my cheek. I was lost in the crystal of his blue eyes entranced by the emotion he barley ever let through stare me in the face and still I cant figure out what is it he's feeling.

"I got the ice" Sophia sing-songed as she barged in the room. Vincent was already a full two steps from me and my cheek was feeling the chill now that his warm hand was missing.

"We're ending the tour tonight" he announced and walked swiftly out the room not sparing me another glance. My hands clenched into fists as I took the bottle and threw it at the door he just left out of.

"What makes him think he has any say over my tour? Who's he to say I cant do it anymore?" I yelled with Vincent its either hot or cold never any warm medium, its been this way for years and it will never ceased to get on my every last nerve!

"Why is he rambling on about canceling the tour now?" Sophia asked not the least bit worried and placing my ice on my wrist. I glared at the door "he's being paranoid about the guys in the crowd he thinks they could be new mercenaries the lamia sent"

Sophia nodded "yes yes so paranoid" she looked up and smiled "Vincent just cares too much sometimes so he doesn't think anything is too much of a drastic measure when it comes down to your safety"

I groaned "but canceling my tour when it just started? We've only gotten two cities in! do you know how much money that will cost the record company?"

"Lina, I'll talk to him I'm sure he's just upset right now" she started putting my hair up into a messy bun while she talked "everything will be fine I'll tell your manager and PR your not feeling up to an after party so you just relax and I'll take you back to the hotel to rest okay?" I yawned not noticing exactly how tired I was while she put my hands through my favorite over sized hoodie and handed me a pair of shades. "fine I mumbled and followed her out the room.

**Seth POV**

I punched the car door when it was close enough to hit. Why the hell is everything so frustrating! She was right there within arms reach, same wild curly hair, same hazel green eyes, it was my Catalina! So why did she pull away and act as if she'd never seen me a day in her life?

"calm down Seth" Jake said putting a hand on my shoulder "just because Bella and Edward lent me this car doesn't mean I plan on giving it back trashed"

"I cant just calm down!" I started pacing "I don't get it! None of this! Why does she know our song and act like she doesn't know me?" the hurt in my chest was starting to make itself known again. Its been years since I felt this pain. Its almost like Catalina died once again and it crippled me.

"Seth" Sammie placed a hand on my shoulder "you need to keep you head on right" she took Embry's hand "she's your imprint, nothings going to change that major fact between you two"

"yeah" Nessie said walking to us from the other side of the lot "and I just got word from one of her body guards their going to be heading strait back to the hotel no after party. Maybe we can catch her somewhere in between?"

"that's my babe!" Jake said taking her in his arms "always on her toes" Nessie smiled at praise from her imprint.

"what are we standing around here for then?" Brady boomed "lets get going!"

Everyone jumped into the range rover Edward and Bella had lent us for this journey. I didn't really say much as we drove around Greece heading to the hotel we stayed in last night. Now that was pure torture! Staying only a floor away from her and not being able to go to her was the worst. I didn't pay much attention as we drove throughout the city the only thing I had in mind was getting to my precious Catalina. We pulled to a garage two blocks from the hotel. Brady thought it would be better to stay out of sight for now. A lot of good that's done me I groaned.

"so from what her guard told me she never used just one entry point" Nessie pulled out a photo copy of the hotel "there are six different entry points and only five of us so someone's going to need to double up on two doors."

"I will" I said automatically

"I have the front entrance" Sammie said

"I got the back and Jakey, you and Embry can have the side Seth doesn't take" Nessie finished everyone nodded and we all headed for our spots. I felt my heart race, this was my second chance tonight. To see her. My Catalina. It didn't take long for me to get in my spot. There were some deck chairs laid out I assume for the guests so I took one and turned it to face the door. It was a good distance enough that I could still keep and eye on the other door on the other side of this side of the hotel but I didn't worry much about it.

So I sat and waited. I let my mind wander like I usually did when I was alone. My

thoughts always fell back on the beautiful hazel green eyed beauty of an imprint I have. A I felt a pang in my heart, the imprint I _had, _I always forgot that I needed to use a past tense when referring to Catalina. The usual loneliness and pain started to over come me and I couldn't help but be pulled into my head.

I would always imagine what would have happened if I never left the house? If I stood by my instincts and not have left with the search party that day? I imagined my life with her. Watching her graduate, go off to college while I waited always impatient for her return. I had imagined a family with her, a son and daughter? Maybe a pair of twins? I knew they would all have been beautiful and perfect. They would have looked like her hopefully I preferred they had those eyes I could always get lost in.

My eyes prickled with tears that I was used to but could never stop. But before I could reach up the sound of tires screeching on concrete hit my ears at the same time two names were called out simultaneously.

"SAMMY!"

"CELINA!"

I jumped up from the lawn chair and made a run for the street faster then I had thought possible….

**Celina's POV**

I pulled the hoodie over my head as I got out the SUV two blocks from the hotel. Vincent thought this little plan up everywhere we went. I groaned and took off my heels, yeap he thought this wonderfullllll plan up with no remorse for my feet that hurt about 100% of time by the end of the day.

"can we please just get one more block closer?" I begged standing next to the car giving Vincent my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope" he said easily handing me a pair of flip flops and my sunglasses "The paparazzi caught on to our one block trick now we have to get off a little further away"

I groaned some more "its not fair" I whined feeling like a little kid. I was just so tired walking two blocks wasn't making me feel any better.

"c'mon" Sophia said smiling "the faster we get there the faster you can take that bubble bath I know you want to jump into" she winked "I even called ahead of time and a maid already has it running for you"

I beamed with happiness "you're the best Sophia!" I cried hugging her "I'm happy SOMEONE thinks of me" I said glaring at Vincent.

"you'll get over it, I promise" with that he was walking down the street.

"I swear he should have never left the lamia" I mumbled to Sophi "whenever he gained the head he would have been perfect at the whole slave running portion of the job"

She snickered as I looked up to see him glare back at me "your lucky I did leave or your little butt would have been found not a week after you both ran away" he looked forward again but me and Sophi fell into hysterics. His buttons were always so easy to push. We came up to the first street and I steeped between my two friends as a group of paparazzi were on the next block over scanning the streets for a sign of me no doubt.

"Idiots" Vince mocked as we crossed. I could see the busy traffic at the end of this block and the bright lights of the hotel. I couldn't wait to rip these clothes off and jump into my bubble bath! I can imagine the bath oils hydrating my body and warm water ease away all the stresses that come with being and international sensation…not that I want to toot my own horn. I giggled at my thoughts and looked to see Vincent give me a questioning look I shook my head telling him it was nothing and he looked away. He was used to me and my silent thoughts.

We came up to the next crosswalk and I looked up to the hotel I was about to take a step seeing as the crossing signal was on but Vincent took my had. "that signals been on for almost a minute we'll wait for the next one" I nodded trusting him Vincent always paid attention to everything a very helpful and also extremely annoying trait.

A wind blew and my hood came off unleashing my unruly curls I took of my sunglasses since we were here anyway and plus how do I look with sunglasses at night? I sighed and glanced across the street and looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly I felt like I was pulled somewhere else.

_"Lina! Look a puppy!" she yelled holding out a small puppy in her hands_

_"Sammy get out of the street right now!" I yelled jumping off the porch not taking a single step. She looked confused and didn't move._

I was back at the crossing and the eyes suddenly belonged to a face much similar to the smaller girl's "Lina?" I heard her call as she stepped out into the street.

_the I started walking towards her when I herd the sickening sound of breaks being slammed on. _

I heard them brakes being slammed on the crossing signal had already changed and cars were rushing towards her! The weren't going to stop on time!

_I looked up the street to see a pickup screeching too a stop in front of her. It was going to fast! It was going to hit Sammy! "Sammy!" I screamed making a run for the street thanking god I took winter track when the volleyball season was over. I was almost at the street when I herd another voice._

Suddenly my feet started moving from under me as I pushed passed Sophia and Vincent forcefully running into the street for this girl who was staring at me with such a look full of too many emotions I couldn't decipher.

_"Samantha!" mid run I saw one of the guys I had met last night staring with a look of such horror I had never seen on another person standing at the forest edge by the side of the house._

"SAMMY!"

"CELINA!" I looked up to see the same guy…this guy in my vision was calling to her with the same horrified look. He looked as if he had just run from the side of the hotel. I registered that Vincent was the one who yelled out my name so fearfully and angry_._

_I looked back in Sammy's direction and saw the car closing in it couldn't have been more then ten feet away. _

The car was so close I pushed myself harder I _**needed **_to get to her!

_I pushed my legs to go faster and when she was in reach I lunged taking hold of her and the puppy and tucking them both under me and turned so I was the one who took most of the impact._

I lunged at the girl pushing her to the side walk and as she was falling away my body had fallen right where she once stood. I knew right away I was screwed there was no way I was going to get up and out of the way of the impending car I just closed my eyes and yelled out in fear.

"Seth!" I cried no sooner had I spoken the unfamiliar name did I feel my self snatched up and pulled away from the cars path. My eyes were closed as I clutched to fabric and an extremely warm body. I could feel myself shake as screams and honking cars soon could be heard.

"its okay Catalina" a soothing voice said in my ear as this strange yet comforting person stroked my hair and they held me close to them. I jerked back and looked into the same eyes I had seen earlier today the same eyes I couldn't stop looking at yesterday in that crowd of paparazzi. What had he called me?

"let her go!" I heard Vincent yell as I was snatched away and thrown into Sophia's waiting arms. "are you hurt?" she asked I could tell she was frantic and trying to act calm as she inspected me. I couldn't speak I was confused, why did I yell out that name? why did I need to save that girl? Who is this guy? My head was spinning and everything was just a jumbled mess. I could feel my knees shake and my vision blacken before I was gone.

**Thank you all for reading =] I'm happy I was able to FINALLY write this chapter. I will be keeping up with it now that I've gotten a memory stick so I can just continue writing wherever I have the chance and the inspiration! Hehe reviews are very greatly welcomed.**


	5. anima vetus

**I'm very much happy to see I haven't lost my touch =] I didn't update as fast as I had wanted to but I've been trying. Senior year will officially be over soon and then I'm going to be home free XD anyway I didn't want Celina and Seth to drag on meeting each other like how I had Seth and Catalina take forever to kick it =P but that doesn't necessarily mean they're going to kick it too =) anyway I'll get it going wit the next chapter =] **

**Chapter five: **anima vetus

**Celina's POV**

_"Seth!" I looked around and could see a girl with curls as wild as mines running through a forest._

_"Seth!" she cried again I felt a pang in my heart at her pain. I couldn't see her face just her back but I could hear the tears in her voice, she slowly stopped to a stride then collapsed onto her knees. Her shoulders were shaking violently with her sobs and I could see her take in a deep breath. _

_"Seth!" I could hear the desperation and finalization in her voice and she dropped her head into her hands and started bawling. I wanted to comfort her but I was rooted in my own spot as the pain she was feeling was hitting me like a ton of bricks, pain and a whole hell lot of confusion. I jumped and so did she when a twig snapped behind me. I turned to see a handsome guy tightening a pair of shorts and half running half walking over here. I felt a strong pull to him and was ready to so run into his arms when my breath was stolen from me as the girl ran right through me. I could see her small petite form and mop of soaked curls collide with the guy._

_"Catalina what the hell are you doing!" he yelled holding her close to his bare chest._

_"I don't know!" she cried shaking her head "I have no idea! And it sucks so bad! All I know is you're a jerk! Your there for me all the time! When I'm drunk! Sick! Bored! Your always there! You cant just up and leave like that when I rely on you so much now!" She sobbed and clung to him tighter "nothing makes any sense anymore to me and its all your fault for being around so much and making me need you! You don't get to just leave whenever you want!" it looked as if she was pounding on his back but I couldn't say for sure but I could hear as she started up her crying again._

_The guy started to softly stroke her wet hair and he rocked the both of them from side to side. They stayed like that for some time until he pulled back slightly keeping his arms around the girl and was staring at her with such a look I felt like I was interrupting._

_"I'm so sorry Catalina" he sighed "I've been putting this off too long and obviously things are making themselves known on their own accord without me having made any plans yet."_

_"what are you talking about?" She asked_

_"what your feeling, there's a reason for it. This sudden feeling of 'needing' me, its natural because of something that happens within the pack" he placed a strand of loose curl behind her ear and closed his eyes as if he were looking for the right words to say what he wanted to say and finally looked at her with those warm chocolate brown eyes that entranced me at the moment._

_"Catalina, what your feeling is the effect of our…imprinting"_

_"imprinting?" she answered confusingly_

_"imprinting, its what us, the pack members, have happened to them. Its completely unpredictable and we cant ever choose who its going to happen to. If it even happens to one of us. it's a rare and special thing, Imprinting happens when we find our other half, our soul mate" he smiled a little uneasy now "and it's what happened when I found you"_

_Suddenly the scenery changed again and I was lost from the sight in front of me. Where am I? I was in a dark space, well not dark black? I was standing in a black endless void of nothingness. I cold chill went up my back at the feeling of familiarity, had I ever been here before? Not that I can remember… _

"_That's because its not yours to remember." _

_I looked up to see myself staring back at me…"what the hell?" I yelled out pointing at her "Don't tell mw this is one of those damn dreams! I want out! You here me creepy chick? Out! Wake me up!" _

"_You are a feisty one aren't you?" She chuckled and I glared she had the same exact face yes but her hair, it was much longer then mines._

"_Did you think the next one was going to be any easier?" I looked to see another girl with the same face as the first…the same face as me. Only her hair was much shorter and her eyes were a hazel green where the first woman's eyes were blue. "If she's the one that's supposed to end this whole thing she needs to be much stronger then us."_

"_No! I don't care why you're here or in my dreams but I'm done! I have enough going on in my life never mind adding multiple personality disorder!" I yelled they both chuckled in the exact same way and it was eerie. _

"_she needs more reminders Juliet" the second girl said_

"_Just more time Catalina" Juliet said to the second girl and suddenly a blinding light pulled me from the darkness of he void._

The first thing I could see was a small space in between a pair of curtains. From what I could see it was still dark out but there was a light twinge to it, the sun would be rising soon. I was in my hotel room that much I could tell when I sat up and actually looked around the room. There was no one on the couch…no Sophia no Vince. I felt scared they were always here? I never had a moment alone and vulnerable.

I started to pull the covers off of me to find them when a much bigger hand then mines stopped me. I froze for a second and snapped to see the owner of the hand. My body instantly relaxed and flushed at the same time. There was Vincent, laying next to me, without a shirt on. His eyes were still closed but I could tell he was aware of everything. He always was.

"Go back to sleep" he said sounding like he wasn't trying to sound tired I couldn't help but smirk a little "its only four fifteen in the morning" he let go of my hand and started getting comfortable again. I could tell he was exhausted, usually he's up at whatever time I wake up but he was totally worn out. Suddenly I noticed the bruise that was forming around the right corner of his mouth.

"Didn't I say to go back to sleep" he grumbled opening one eye to attempt a glare at me.

"What happened to your face?" I questioned ignoring his comment and glare. "I was attacked by a flying monkey, barley made it out alive." he said closing his eyes. It was my turn to glare and shoved him "I'm being serious Vin!" he sighed and got out the bed and walked to the foot of the bed. "so am I" he said before I was pulled by my feet and was back to laying down "you need to go back to bed" he finished and crawled back into bed.

My face flushed at the close proximity and him being shirtless was NOT helping either. "your not sleeping" Vice mumbled I turned my head to see he was looking at me with both of those crystal blue eyes. "well it could have something to with the fact that your laying in the same bed as me and there is the fact that your shirtless" I hissed

"We used to sleep in the same bed for years at the old hags house" he sighed closing his eyes and getting comfortable again "What's the problem about it now?" I crossed my arms over my chest "that was before puberty!" I pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly Vincent started laughing, I would have smiled if I wasn't so confused, Vincent rarely laughs anymore but what he said next made a scowl "your non-existent boobies are safe I promise, I like my women…well women" he stared laughing uncontrollably and I slammed my pillow in his face to try and muffle his now obnoxious laugh.

I smiled when he tired fighting back and it turned into a struggle over the pillow but as always he managed it out my hand an threw it back at me.

I smiled and looked him over, he had scratches and his upper arms were bruised as if someone had pulled him by them but I knew Vincent. Even when we were young and he would come back from royal lamia gathering beat up and bleeding but he wouldn't admit what had happened. His grandmother Marina or so he calls the old hag told me he was protecting me in his own way, he didn't want me to know the real dangers of the world and kept me oblivious.

"Stop spacing out bubble head" he said now sober of his hysterics, he started adjusting the pillows getting ready to go back to bed "I promise your innocence is not in any danger with me" he smirked and laid back down this time away from me. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips "and how do you know I'm innocent?" I said coyly.

Vince turned and winked causing me to blush "because if you weren't one, your attempt at flirting wouldn't have been such an epic fail and two, my little wink would have you turning pink which is pretty deep since your caramel skin usually doesn't show your pink blush" I felt my face heat up even more and he chuckled before turning back around and started lightly snoring. I growled and turned in the bed snatching more covers then necessary in an attempt to retaliate or feel some sense of…getting the last word?

I sighed and took a breath snuggling into the covers and inhaling his cologne my eyes grew heavy and I fell back to sleep.

**XOXOXO **

"well if I haven't seen a cuter sight!" Sophia's loud cooing voice suddenly interrupted my dreamless sleep I started rubbing my eyes and felt a weight lifted from the bed "I mean I always knew it was going to happen sooner or later but really Vince you make your move now? When she has a super stalker?" I heard Vince growl and the door slam when I turned to look at Sophie who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What did you do to piss him off now?" I asked pushing myself up my hand fell on a warm spot in the bed when I remembered that Vincent had slept with me last night. I blushed slightly at the memory then fumed when I remember what he told me about my flirting!

"So what'd you two get into last night? I see he had no shirt on when I first came in" she winked "you must have really worn him out if he didn't do his usual speedy Gonzalez act and was on the other side of the room before I steeped in, he's usually good at that"

"Oh please that jerk has made it quite clear I don't have the…" I reached up to my chest "assets to please him" I looked out the window clearly pissed and I hated to admit it but him saying that had me somewhat bothered, not that I would ever actually admit this out loud.

"haha so you did try?" Sophia asked between fits of laughter "you sly dog I never knew you would turn out to be quite the temptress" I glared "oh shut up" I mumbled trying to appear like I wasn't embarrassed. I stretched and stood from the bed taking a peek out the window. The sun was still pretty low in the sky it couldn't have been later then seven.

"why are you harassing me so early Sophia" I whined crawling back into bed "there are NO interviews today and our flight doesn't depart until seven tonight!" I yanked the covers over my head but before they could properly fall over my body they were yanked off the bed and thrown onto the couch. "Sophiaaaaaa!" I buried my head into my pillow and all to soon all the pillows on the bed were gone. "what!" I yelled sitting up "what is soooo important your dragging me out of bed so damn early!"

"do you not remember you wanabe superman act last night?" she asked putting a hand on her hip like a mother reprimanding her daughter "and then had the nerve to go and faint after it all? I mean really Lina it wasn't attractive" she started folding the blankets "then our oh SO friendly Vincent duked it out with that…guy?" she looked at me confused now "did you know him?"

I started thinking to myself…the dream and that girl yelling out the name Seth. "Seth" I tried the name out as if I haven't used for a long time. "yeah that's his name Seth" Sophia said looking over at me "you yelled his name out last night? Have you met him before?" I looked at my hands, they were shaking so I closed them "no never seen him a day in my life before yesterday" I answered standing and walking to the dresser.

"whatever you say princess" she said looking me over "go wash up that dude and his entourage want to meet with you at eight and we all know Vincent isn't going to be happy about it so the faster we get this done the faster we can start this tour back up and get to Europe!"

"Yay Europe!" I called as I stepped into the bathroom I saw the bath was drawn and excitement raced through my veins I started stripping when Sophia called out to me "hey? Lina?" yeah I called as I finished undressing making a run for the tub "just so you know the water-"

**SPLASH!**

"ahhhhhh!" I jumped out of the freezing water and snatching up my robe that was hanging near by, Sophie peeked her head in "I was trying to tell you" she was trying so hard not to laugh "that's the water I had waiting for you last night" I glared and stomped over to the small shower "I'll be out here" she said closing the door.

My shower was quick and I was out dressed in a floral print dress, a cropped short sleeved cardigan, and plain white flats. It was simple and chic oh how I loved being chic! I let my curls out and put on my big red sunglasses. "I'm ready" I said stepping out my room to see Vince instead of Sophia waiting for me.

"hey" I said "where'd Sophie go?" I asked grabbing my small shoulder bag and looking myself over in the mirror.

"to meet those people since you want to take your time getting all prettied up" he snapped I looked back at him and smiled wickedly "you really think I'm pretty?" I asked innocently. He glared and looked away "why are you getting all dressed up for anyway?" he said avoiding my question, I inwardly giggled "why am I not supposed to?" he sighed and started down the hallway.

"All I'm saying is that guy is too damn interested in you and he's not saying why you don't want to encourage him" Vincent seemed agitated as we stepped into the elevator. I was curious though "if you don't know why he wants me is it even smart for us to meet? He could be apart of the lamia" I was suddenly scared at that thought. We had made it so far so long even putting ourselves in the public eye so they could trace my every step but not so they could take any action because it would draw significant attention.

"its not the lamia I'm sure of that" he said sensing my fear "my fathers an idiot but he wouldn't send anyone this unorganized and…primitive" he spat the last word out. Looking at Vincent know he definitely screamed out royalty, he was the next and only air to the royal lamia line. He was the last of the pure blood werewolves and his father will kill to get him, Sophia, and me back. We all had our own reasons for leaving but regardless Balthazar was not happy about it.

I felt a hand take mines and I looked down to see Vincent holding mines reassuringly. "I've made an oath to keep you safe Celina" he gave me a rare smile that sent my heart racing "nothing will ever happen to you with me around" I nodded as the elevator sounded off that we were on our floor. I was happy when he didn't let my hand go and lead me to the café that was on the roof of the hotel.

A smiling waitress met us at the entrance "Welcome miss Deluce" she smiled at me "your personal assistant is waiting over in the private vip tent with your party" I nodded and thanked her as me and Vincent started for the tent in the back of the café. As Vincent reached to push the curtain at the entrance aside I held his hand tighter he looked back at me and smiled to let me know everything was going to be okay. I took a breath and nodded letting him know I was ready and he pulled the curtain aside.

All conversation in the room silenced as Vincent walked in first and toted me in behind him, I was reluctant in my steps. I kept my eyes on the floor nervous for some odd reason? I mean what do I have to be nervous about? I decided I needed to be brave. I've done more serious things then meet a few weird people, hell I've been running from an army of werewolves! I can handle this. I took a breath and looked up when me and Vincent stopped at the table.

"well its about time you made it!" Sophia said "I've been sitting here trying to make conversation but this group is a bunch of tight lips" she sighed and looked me over "well at least you look cute" I smiled thankful she was the first person I saw I reached up with my free hand and took off my sunglasses.

"yeah well I was trying to warm up after the cold water incident" me and her shared a little giggle, I stopped when Vincent let go of my hand. I stared at him right away feeling immediately venerable. He smirked enough for me to see and motioned for me to sit. I did so next to Sophia and Vincent took a seat next to me. I finally worked up enough nerve and looked up at the strangers across the table.

There were three men sitting across the table to the left was a stern looking guy with short shaved hair he looked native American he looked like a leader if that's what leaders look like. The one to the right was pretty much the same the look on his face was less serious though he seemed nice and when he saw me looking at him he gave me a goofy grin. I felt the corners of my mouth tug and smiled back politely. Then I looked to the one in the middle. His eyes were different. They held so much emotion, he was looking at me far before I had looked at him and when we made eye contact I felt a tug. I left as soon as I felt it but I had to admit it was there. This was the man who saved me last night, this was the guy from my dream with that girl. He seemed so different now, tired and worn out even. I felt sorry like it was maybe even my fault somehow even though that sounded ridiculous.

"well" I started off since everyone else was quiet "I'm here now…what's the deal?" I said getting strait to the point. "I mean you guys obviously know who I am and I have absolutely no clue who you are" the guy in the middle faltered for a second.

"what do you mean you don't know who I am?" he asked desperately "you called out my name Catalina" the two guys next to him put a hand on each of his shoulders to calm him down.

"my name's Celina" I corrected him I mean really? You make all this effort to come meet me and you cant even remember my name. I mean Catalina? Its no where close to Celina. The one in the middle shook his head like he didn't understand what was going on. The guy on the right looked at me and sighed.

"my name's Jacob, this is Seth and over there is Brady" he started speaking "I know this seems out of the ordinary but we needed to meet you. We had o make sure you weren't someone else"

"like an impersonator?" I asked confused

"something to that effect" he answered "from what I can tell you obviously know your guards aren't normal" he looked at me waiting to confirm I nodded and he continued "we aren't normal either which I'm sure you can tell as well" again I nodded "we come from a Native American tribe called the Quileute's. some of us within the tribe are blessed with the ability to shape shift, it just so happens we shape into the body of wolves. As shape shifters we have many abilities and one of those abilities is to imprint" I'm sure he could see the confusion on my face and started to elaborate but something about that word. Imprint. It sounded so…binding? "its when one of our kind find our soul mate our other halves and we're bonded to them for life" I nodded letting him know I was still paying attention. "you see quite a while back one of our pack members lost their imprint…she was murdered" I took in a sharp breath and held Vincent's hand how horrible must that be? To loose your one true love? To murder? that's traumatizing!

"its sad" the guy named Brady said starting off where Jacob left off "but this imprint was unique, she was a new unheard of species of human…well her soul was she had been reincarnated throughout many years" now I was lost but was surprised when Vincent spoke up.

"anima vetus" he whispered I looked to him and he looked back at me "an old soul" I was still lost "okay and? What does that have to do with me?" I asked looking back over to Brady. He looked away and Jacob started talking again.

"listen you have an undeniable and striking resemblance to Catalina you even sang one of her songs" I felt the corners of my mouth curve and Jacob stopped talking looking at me questionably.

"this is a joke right?" I asked looking at them all "you've been stalking my show, my hotel and my interviews for this joke" I started to stand up "listen I'm sorry me and my friends have enough on our hands then to worry about this reincarnation mumbo jumbo" I stepped out from my chair Sophia and Vincent were right next to me as we headed out. But something stopped me…a voice…no the words that voice was speaking.

"I may not know its you, and you may not know its me, but we'll be together again" I looked back and those light brown eyes were staring at me with such love I couldn't help the flush I felt climbing up my face. What he said…it meant something before I could open my mouth to say something Vincent's cell went off. It wouldn't have distracted me until I heard the ring tone. It was the informant…the lamia was making a move.

"Vincent!" Sophie said shocked they were making a move in the daytime "we have to go now!" he ordered and took my hand and rushed me through the café when we made it to the elevator Vincent pulled out his cell and started mumbling to the informant and suddenly three huge shadows hovered behind us I looked back and saw the three Native American guys looking determined. Brady looked at me and smiled "you might or might not be Catalina but its our job to protect humans no matter where they are, its our job description"

The elevator doors opened and we all piled in, Vincent looked at the guys and I guess he swallowed the idea of them helping even though he didn't know them. Any help was help in his eyes when it came to me. I reached down and took his hand again getting used to the feeling of our hands together and he didn't resist. But I felt the penetrating gaze of someone's eyes behind me…it was almost suffocating and the craziest part was that I was even feeling guilty…almost…

**Important! read!**

**If I get…10 reviews in the next 3 days ill update before Tuesday =] and btw I would like to know where my story has reached if you guys don't mind when you review you can put where you are? No cities or anything like that just states or even countries if your not in the U.S? lol I would just like to know**

**Real A.N**

**Ahhhhh I did it! Chapter five =0 shocked lmao this was really one to work through I didn't know how I wanted seth and Celina to meet but I figured saving the drama for later would be best and get everything out on the table now. Well thank you so much for reading! **


	6. The Third Wife

**Yay guys schools FINALLY DONE! =] graduations next week and I have been a little sidetracked with all this end of school fun! But I have been working on this chapter and I am happy to say chapters should be coming in so much faster! And a big thank you from my readers around the world! I'm so happy to see how far this story has reached =] now on to my newest chapter!**

**Chapter five: The Third Wife**

**Celina's POV**

I walked into the hotel room with Sophia at my heels, "grab what you absolutely need and take no more than ten minutes." She ordered I nodded and walked to my dresser grabbed my huge purse and started packing my iPod and laptop. No cell phone they could track it now that they're on our trail. I reached up to my neck and realized my necklace wasn't on.

Vincent had given me the necklace with his family crest his mother had given him before she died. He said he would look stupid carrying it around and with it in my possession if I were ever to be caught by a lamia they would know I was untouchable, how? I have no clue but when Vincent gave his word I knew there was no doubt about anything he said. It was a simple gold chain and gold pendant in the shape of a full moon with a sword running down the middle and a rose wrapping itself up the blade of the sword and the words noctis_ regina _written around the top half and _Regina regis_ written around the bottom half. I had no clue what it meant but Vincent cherished it and trusted me enough with it that I couldn't be careless.

"I think I left my necklace in the bathroom" I said looking over at Sophie who was done packing a suitcase. She looked scared but nodded as she walked to the door "I'm going to go get those wolf boys to set up a perimeter with them all clustered with Vincent at the door we're leaving holes everywhere" I nodded and walked into the bathroom dropping my purse off at the door.

It was a mess; I didn't realize I left the bathroom this messy when I left? I looked to see all the towels were ripped down from the shelves I didn't use those I realized with a chill. The shampoo was dripping on the floor against the wall as if it had been flung and all my perfume bottles were pushed around on the vanity. I know I definitely didn't do that! I felt a cold chill creep up my spine and turned to make a run for the door. Someone had been in here after I left and it wasn't good.

I never got a chance to even touch the bathroom door because once I turned a tall bulky man stood in the doorway starring at my necklace he was swinging in his large clawed hand. He has a short buzz cut and hazel eyes and a very familiar scar across his nose. The same scar Vincent had running across his and I knew instantly who it was.

"Bruno" I gulped realizing who it was. As soon as I said his name he snatched the necklace into his palm and grinned as he straightened up. "sup beautiful" he said taking a step forward and closing the bathroom door with his foot "long time no see and I must say these few years have done you great!" he said looking me over, I grimaced and looked around the bathroom for anything to hold him off with.

"Don't even think about it, I'll cut that pretty little throat of yours if you make any noise" I glared and decided to take up a brave face. "You know you can't touch me" I hissed "that necklace in your hand is proof of that" he growled and took three strides forward until he was in my face. I felt my knees quiver under me and I must have looked like a scared kid "don't test me Celina" he hissed in my ear "I can live with 100 years incased in my wolf form for killing another royals mate"

I choked on those words…mate? Who said anything about mating? Bruno must have read the look on my face because he chuckled and stepped back holding out the necklace for me to see "do you think mother left precious Vincent a random necklace with no meaning?" when I didn't answer he smirked "I knew my older brother was a dunce but to claim a mate and not tell her? Or even lay with her to conclude the kinship? That's a new level of stupidity for him"

I glared "don't you dare talk about Vincent like that! He's twice the man you'll ever be!" I yelled as soon as the words left my mouth my cheek stung with a sharp pain and a metallic taste soon filled my mouth. I looked at him and spit my blood filled saliva in his face. I never thought I would be thanking Vincent for teaching me how to spit when we were kids until now.

"you little bitch!" he roared and reached for me I ducked out of the way his huge body was heading in and found myself cornered at the window the door on the other side of the bathroom and a feeling of dread filled me. I had no choice if I didn't call out to Vincent I was dead if I did call out to him I was dead but with the slight chance of a savior.

"VINCENT!" I screamed as loud as I could manage before Bruno reached his huge clawed hand at me, I tried pulling back and somewhere between me jerking back I slammed into the window and heard a sickening cracking. I jerked away from it and saw the glass start falling out as soon as I had pushed off of it.

"Celina!" I looked to the door and saw Vincent, Sophia, and that Seth guy come barging into the bathroom. "Bruno!" he yelled in rage when he realized who was in the room with me. I saw him take a step forward but was stopped by Sophia, I was confused until a cold hand was on my shoulder. I froze and turned to see a vampire, she looked around six or seventeen and dangerous considering her red eyes were burning into mines.

"Jane don't you dare harm her" Seth yelled out the vampire broke eye contact with me and stared over at him "ah one of the Cullen's pet dogs" she said in a calm cool voice. This girl knew those shape shifters?

"its about time someone got here" Bruno mumbled which caught my attention, lamia werewolves and vampires were sanctioned enemies for forever. So why was Bruno a royal lamia here with a vampire?

"shut up errand boy" Jane hissed I could see Bruno literally bite this tongue. "I'm not much interested in the half breed and blood bank lets take my intended and leave" alright so she's into nicknames, Seth was the dog, Bruno the errand boy, Sophia the half breed, and me the blood bank for obvious reasons…so Vincent is?

"Vincent is NOT your intended!" I yelled suddenly overcome with a strong possessiveness. The vampire just glanced me and dismissed me with one glance making me start shaking with anger.

" seems like there's a problem with that" Bruno said with a smirk taking out my necklace and dangling it again "it seems my big brother has already claimed his royal mate, you see he's given her my mothers necklace making her his official royal mate" he said pointedly staring at me. I felt my face flush realizing that his earlier statement about the necklace and its meaning was true.

"your joking right?" Jane said I looked back to her just to catch her looking me over with more interest this time "I'm really not seeing what has everyone so interested in this blood bank and I at least thought the royals had some sense"

"and what's so wrong if Vincent chooses me!" I said face flushing

"well your human for one" she said dismissing me again and reaching for my necklace that Bruno didn't hesitate to hand to her "and second I have been named by the head of the royal lamia family young Vincent here's intended to seal the agreement with lamia and the Volturi" she finished putting my necklace around her neck.

By now I started to see red and tears prickled my eyes just seeing how my necklace fell against her porcelain skin. It didn't look right, it wasn't hers it was mines! "alright we're just wasting time here" she said "grab him and go we can pick up the half breed for execution at a later date and the human wont be hard to deal with later on or now it really doesn't make a difference" and with that she shoved me away and to my horror towards the window.

Everything was going in slow motion really I heard my name being yelled and a commotion break out in the bathroom as a gust of wind from the outside started making it evident that I was falling. I clutched my hands to my chest and closed my eyes when time sped up and the ground was getting closer and closer to me. I'm not going to scream, I wont give anyone that satisfaction of knowing I died in fear. _think again Celina _I opened my eyes at the voice in my head but was met with the form of Jacob taking me into his arms and landing on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting me on my feet. I looked over to him and noticed my vision was blurred and there was wetness on my cheek. My knees started shaking and the tears were falling even faster with the fear I was feeling up there taking over me now. I fell to my knees crying and staring at Jacob who knelt down and pulled me into his chest "shh its okay Celina, your okay" he said letting me cry into his chest. That didn't last long before I heard Vincent's voice and I was yanked into a different direction an explosion sounding as dust and rubble were thrown everywhere.

"Sophia!" Vincent yelled out the window I was shocked to realize the explosion was Sophia and Jane falling out the window and to the ground and even now they were still fighting trying to rip the others head off. I looked back up to Vincent to see he was at the window staring at me with the strangest look but I could see his shoulders relax immensely after looking me over to make sure I was okay.

"we need to get you out of here" Jake said pulling at my hand but I planted my feet "I'm not leaving them" I said confidently looking him hard in the eyes. He stared at me in a weird and shook his head looking confused before he got control over himself and smiled sadly "you really could be her twin" he said quietly I shrugged my shoulders knowing he was talking about Seth's imprint "who knows I could have been her in another life" I said before turning to Sophia's fight. I don't know where the other life stuff came from but it felt right I guess.

"you half breed's are getting old!" Jane yelled out pinning Sophia to the ground with her foot pressed against her throat I could see Sophia panic and I was scared. Sophia never panics, Jane was going to tear her head right off with her foot if nothing was done.

"Jacob help her" I pleaded looking back but he was gone, he had scaled his way up to the hotel to help the guys I assumed. I felt beyond helpless, Sophia has put her safety and life on the line for me ever since we were kids, and here I was unable to do anything, I mean what can a human do against a vampire all I am to her is a blood bank.

_And she's right a vessel of every vampire's weakness_

A what?

_Blood Celina your blood could distract her just enough to help Sophia out_

But how? I don't have any cuts and there's nothing I could use to draw blood

_Look at your feet_

I looked and saw a large piece of class that had previously fallen from the window

_Do what the third wife did! Save her!_

without thinking I snatched the glass up and drew it with a quick slice across my palm. I looked over at Jane who didn't seem to take notice, she looked dead set on killing Sophia. I couldn't believe what I had to do and clenched my fist feeling my fist fill with the crimson substance and called out to Jane "hey ice box!" I pulled my hand back and flung the blood at her face when she looked up from Sophia's form.

"you just want to die don't you human" she hissed licking my blood from her lips and took a menacing step towards me. "oh your not going to kill me" I said stepping away from her and completely talking out my ASS. In the blink of an eye she was on top of me and I was laid out on the ground.

"how silly of you to give me a sample" she started nuzzling my neck and I could feel tears prickle my eyes at the second near death experience I was facing today "now I must have the whole supply" she hissed and lunged for my neck, I squeezed my eyes and waited for the pain but shockingly there was none. I peeped one eye open to see the sky above me and Jane gone. Vincent's voice is what called my attention to the left where he had Jane pinned by her neck against a building.

"I should rip your head from your body and burn you till there aren't even ashes left of your remains" he punched the wall next to her face and I flinched sitting up and staring "but your going to send a message back for me, tell my father I didn't hesitate killing his son and I wont hesitate to kill him if he ever has the nerve to attack me or my kin again" and with that he snatched the necklace off her. "and you should really learn to keep your hands off other people's things" and he shoved her further into the wall causing it to crack around her.

Jane scowled and looked me over "this is far from over" she hissed and dodged Vincent's fist before she jumped above the building and out of sight, I let a breath I didn't even know I was holding go and felt my shoulders relax. I was about to say something to Vincent when I felt something smack me upside my head.

"are you suicidal?" Sophia yelled I was about to yell back at her until I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes "I'M your protector! Its not the other way around! I would gladly give my life up if I knew you were who I was giving it up for!" she fell to her knees and took me in her arms now that she got all her yelling out and started crying into my shoulder making me cry too.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed "I don't know what came over me I just needed to do what the third wife did and I knew you'd be saved" I sobbed into her shoulder the tears from all the fear I had felt from this whole ordeal making their way out finally.

"the third wife?" Vincent's voice said from behind us I looked up and nodded he looked like he was going to say something more but another voice stopped him.

"you remember the story about the third wife?" I looked to see Seth and Jacob now down on the ground with us Seth was the one who had asked with hopeful eyes. "I wouldn't say remember" I mumbled looking away feeling guilty at how hopeful he was looking at me "this voice just told me to do what the third wife did and my body acted on its own" I admitted he beamed and knelt down to me pushing a strand of hair behind my ear "it's a start" he said softly with a smiled that made my heart skip a beat in the strangest familiar way.

"regardless it was reckless and stupid" Vincent said glaring at me I was slightly taken aback by his words "I was just trying to help" I said quietly "and your help almost got you killed!" he yelled making me flinch.

"Vincent" Sophia said quietly "No! I'm not staying quiet I'm not going to say its okay because its not! What you did was idiotic! If Sophia died it was because she doesn't have what it takes to protect you!" when I saw Sophie flinch I stood up and walked up to Vincent and did something I never thought I would ever do. The sound of skin being slapped echoed through the ally we had fallen into made my actions all the more real.

"call me as stupid and idiotic as your hearts content but don't you dare say anything bad about Sophia" I hissed feeling protective of my closest friend who I almost just lost. Vincent's face was as open as a book shock very much obvious to me as his hand reached up and touched his now reddening cheek. I felt my face go soft feeling guilty for what I had done, not regretful but guilty.

I reached up and cupped the cheek I had previously hit "we do stupid idiotic things for the people most precious to our hearts" I felt my heart clench "just like I know you killed Bruno when you realized I had made the fall and he was the person you could blame for your fear you had been feeling when you saw me go out that window"

"you don't know anything" he hissed looking away, I took my other hand and forced him to look at me "we both know that's a lie, I know you, ever since I was four I've known you and I know you feel like a monster for making your first kill, I know you feel like you even more like your father now that you've taken a life after you swore you never would"

The tears welled at his eyes and he rubbed them furiously blushing at the fact that he was actually shedding tears. I smiled sadly at how well I knew him. Vincent has always been the constant rock in my life the person I could be myself with all the time. Because before Sophia joined us it had always been me and him. He took a deep breath and looked up at me determined. "we need you out of the country and in a safe house asap, I'll start making calls and the tour's over"

"no need to make calls" Jacob said making us turn to him and Seth "there would be no safer place then forks, the Cullen's and my pack would be more then enough protection and you've never been there so I'm sure no one would think of even looking for you anywhere close to there"

I looked to Vincent who looked me over and was weighing the options in his head "the vampire recognized your man" he pointed out "what makes you think they wouldn't have already figured it out?"

"The Volturi don't mess with the Cullen's" Jacob said smirking confident in his words. Then he turned and smirked "missed out on the fight Brady" the guy we met earlier called Brady walked into the ally sulking "I miss everything!" he yelled almost like he was throwing a tantrum. I don't know if I was half insane by the events of today or driven to the point of insanity or even just because I was tired my dress was a mess my flats were ruined and my red sunglasses were no where to be seen but I started laughing, at first it was just a giggle but for the strangest reason the more I laughed the better I felt so I just laughed harder and harder until tears were falling from my eyes.

**The end!**

**Kidding =] this is just the beginning and now you see how the Volturi are going to be involved and in another chapter or two or three your going to see how our favorite villain Xavier is mixed up into all this! Wooo! Tell me what you think! =] **


	7. AN I need betta's

**Okay readers! I'm back, sorry for the long period break but I've just been in a rut when it comes to my writing and life -.- but no more! I have been filled with so much inspiration in the past week that I am ready to start posting chapters again. Only problem is I don't have Microsoft word on my new laptop. So I need a betta asap because as much as I love to write this story I suck at editing. So I'll be welcoming any volunteers, the faster I can get a betta the faster I can post chapters**


	8. turbulance

**Wow…over six months since I last updated. That's insane! I'm sorry to all my loyal readers, school and life have been kicking my bottom and I really haven't had the inspiration to write these past few months. No more of that though! I am determined to make this my second finished story ever on . I even started a new story for terra nova that came to me one day if anyone else is interested in that. So I know you've guys waited a long time for this next chapter so I won't keep you waiting much longer =]**

**Chapter seven: turbulance**

I opened my eyes when I felt the seat I was in start trembling violently; I looked around the dark cabin to see Vincent sleeping in the chair next to me and Sophia in the seat across from us, both asleep from exhaustion. We were on the private jet Jacob had sent for from these 'Cullen's' he said would help protect me. Apparently there were more in the group that was in Greece but after the car incident the two girls were sent back home early.

The seat I was in started shaking violently again and I looked over Vincent to see Seth looking at me with a small smile in the seat across the aisle.

"It was only a little turbulence" he said referring to the trembling I was feeling. I mouthed an oh and sat back determined to try and fall back to sleep but after ten minutes I knew that was an extreme fail. I sighed and unbuckled my seat now completely awake and decided to go get some answers I knew I wasn't going to get with Vincent awake.

Seth looked taken aback when I took the vacant seat next to him. I smiled a little to try and make him more relaxed because for all the information I want I needed him to be at ease. I could see his shoulders slack a little and was about to start talking when a snore interrupted us. I looked over to see Brady taking up both seats across from us in his effort to get comfortable and snoring.

"Is he always like that?" I asked a little shocked anyone could be so dead asleep with the way he was laying.

"yeah, that's what happens after your up for two days straight" he said looking over at his friend, when he turned to look back at me he must have seen the curiosity on my face because then he said "we had someone watching over your room once we knew where you were just in case anything…weird happens. Brady had the first shift and this morning all that fun stuff happened so this is his first chance to sleep"

"Oh" I said feeling weird knowing Vincent or Sophie didn't sense his presence outside my room last night. I shook off the feeling and turned back to Seth only to see him staring at me with a far off look. It must be his soul mate he's thinking about. "What was she like?" I asked suddenly getting right to the point of why I came over to sit by him.

He jumped slightly at the question "who?" he asked looking confused. I smiled and unconsciously reached up to poke his forehead "the person you have stuck up there" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled and took my hand "who else would I be thinking about? The only person who's ground I worship"

I froze at the sudden contact and then the uncomfortable feeling set in, "um…god?" I asked trying to get him to realize I wasn't her, the girl he must have mistaken me for. Seth got the picture and let go of my had as if I had burned him "I'm so sorry, I'm just so tired from these last few days and you just look so much like her" he started biting on his lip "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me I promise I'll keep that under control."

I nodded and tried to get back to my original topic "so what was she like? Must have been pretty special if you're looking all over the world for her reincarnation"

"Yeah" his faraway look came back "Catalina was as unique as they came. She had it pretty rough when she first came to us all though. Her family had all been murdered and she was attacked before she could even figure out what happened, one minute she walks in the door from being out late and the next she was waking up in a hospital bed with a huge scar running across her back from her left shoulder to her right hip bone." I unconsciously reached up to tough my left shoulder where I had the unusual birthmark that ran to my right hip bone I was born with, barely noticeable anymore unless you're looking for it.

"After that she was dumped from one foster house to the next until my mom had found her file and immediately wanted to help her. Once she was in forks that's when light came into my world that I didn't even know I had been missing out on." He chuckled "but I can't say the same for her at the beginning, she was home alone and I ended up scaring her so she thought I was a burglar or something and ran from me. Basically she beat herself up and hated me for weeks while I was stuck thinking about her 24/7. Eventually though we did get close, I loved her from the moment I met her but I never intended to tell her about the imprinting thing only because I didn't want her to feel obligated to be with me."

"So imprinting is one sided?" I interrupted, intrigued about the concept. Seth nodded "yeah and no, I'm the one who it is so intense for while she was confused as to why she felt a strong need for me to be around. I should have just told her myself now that I think about it, it would have saved us a headache and we could have had more time together"

"What happened?" I asked anxious now, he just chuckled "I'm telling you, you're just a little impatient" instantly I blushed and shut up embarrassed by how hungry I was for this story "see Catalina wasn't a normal girl, as we explained to you back in Greece. Her soul had been reincarnated many times for many years and for what we don't know. But there was somebody from her past that was obsessed with finding her in every single life and killing her. From what we know Juliet was her first and original incarnate and she was married to a man named Xavier who for some reason or another was turned into a vampire and killed her. He became obsessed after that and started finding and killing all of her incarnates after that.

He took a breath and sighed "that's the person who killed Catalina's family, he had found her and slaughtered her family and when she came home he was going to kill her there but from what Catalina's brother Armando told me once he has started screaming in pain from the venom Xavier didn't finish her off realizing that he had left a victim alive and fled. Guinevere, Xavier's sister who is also a vampire found Armando and hid the bodies of her parents in proper burials to hide the evidence. Xavier found her in forks and her brother and Guinevere teamed up to protect her but once Catalina found out her brother was still alive she was determined to find him or even bring him out of hiding."

I saw a sad look fall upon his face when he turned to look out the plane window and I realized I could make out the shapes of many, many trees.

"after that we all went out to find her because she didn't tell us obviously where she went, it being running away and all" he looked at me with a halfhearted smile I couldn't help but smile back in his attempt to hide his pain "we found her soon enough but while the pack was off the rez Xavier waltzed right in here and took my mom" he sighed looking like he was in his faraway place again, probably reliving what happened "somehow Catalina knew what had happened and snuck off to get my mom back herself, it all ended after that. I didn't see it coming, and I didn't make it back on time to save her"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, Seth looked so heartbroken, and it was such a tragic story. I immediately rubbed my eyes trying not to look as if I was about to cry, I didn't want Seth to feel like I was pitying him. After a minute I gathered myself and stood up ready to go back to my seat and attempt sleeping again. As I made my way out into the aisle the plane started trembling with more turbulence, and I felt myself lose my footing.

I reached out for Vincent's sleeping form but fell back into a hard warm chest as big strong arms encircled me keeping me from falling all over the cabin. As the plane steadied I looked up into a pair of warm dark brown eyes and Seth smiled "you okay?" he asked I stood up quickly "yeah, sorry…um thanks" I finished rushing back to my seat and snuggling next to Vincent.

**Super short but it's a start to finishing up this story, let me know what you think.**


End file.
